PRIMERA CITA
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Casey y April tienen su primera cita, esto le cae como un balde de agua fría a Doni, quien se propondrá a arruinarles la velada con la ayuda de Mickey ¿sus celos le harán convertirse en una versión tortuga de Destructor o escuchara las sabias palabras de Splinter y de...Mickey?


_Hola, este es un fic corto de una pareja que me gusta de las tortugas ninja, la serie del 2012, he visto los capítulos donde aparece Casey Jones, en ingles, claro está y me gusta la pareja que hace con April, así que a aquellos que les gusta el Doni y April, les pido que no me maten._

_Capítulo único, por favor, no me maten. Todos los sucesos ocurren después de que Casey conoce a las tortugas._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Primera cita.**

Era una tarde normal en la ciudad de Nueva York, mientras que en las alcantarillas, las jóvenes tortugas se encontraban disfrutando de una tranquila tarde antes del patrullaje nocturno, el sensei fue considerado y les dio un poco de descanso antes de que salieran.

Leonardo estaba viendo su programa favorito, acompañado de Mickey, Rafa estaba leyendo una de sus revistas y Donatello estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, preparando una nueva arma para las tortugas y buscando un modo de curar a Timothy y al padre de April.

-Oigan ¿Qué no ese episodio lo acaban de pasar?-pregunto Rafa levantando la vista de su revista y viendo a sus hermanos.

-No hay nada de malo con un capítulo clásico-dijo Leo-especialmente porque están llenos de acción y emoción-.

-Tienes razón hermano y todo sabe mejor con mi nueva creación culinaria ¡Palomitas de pizza!-Mickey mostro una bolas de pizza que no se veían nada apetitosas-¿alguien quiere?-pregunto, pero sus hermanos solo hicieron gestos de asco-¿no? ¡Más para mí!-y Mickey comenzó a devorar su nueva creación.

-Mickey es el único en el mundo que puede hacer que la pizza deje de verse deliciosa-dijo Rafa.

-Estoy de acuerdo-concordó Leo.

Antes de que continuaran charlando, April entro corriendo, se veía más que emocionada-¡Chicos, chicos, no van a creer esto!-exclamo saltando al sillón.

Al escucha la voz de su amada, Donatello salió corriendo de su laboratorio-¡April, que agradable sorpresa!-exclamo algo nervioso.

-Pues sí que es una sorpresa-dijo Leo extrañado-¿no se supone que ibas a salir con tus amigas hoy?-.

-¡La cancele!-explico April sin dejar de sonar emocionada-¡Les explique el motivo a mis amigas y entendieron, casi se ponen tan emocionadas como yo!-.

-Oye, oye, relájate, ya dinos que te tiene tan emocionada-dijo Rafa algo impaciente.

-Está bien-April respiro hondo-Casey…-no pudo terminar, ya que Donatello la interrumpió.

-¿Te hizo algo malo? Porque si fue así yo…-todos se le quedaron viendo y el mutante genio se quedo en silencio-lo siento… ¿Qué decías April?-pregunto sonriendo nervioso y llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Ah sí ¡Casey finalmente me invito a salir!-grito muy emocionada.

-¿Qué?-gritaron las 4 tortugas, mientras Donatello se quedaba en shock por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-¿Cómo…como que te invito a salir?-pregunto cuándo logro recuperarse un poco.

April sonrió y prosiguió a contarles lo que había sucedido esa mañana en la escuela.

**-FLASHBACK-**

April se encontraba guardando algunos libros en su casillero, pensando en la salida que tendría con sus amigas después de clases, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía una así, algo tan simple y normal como salir con sus amigas.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Casey se le acerco-Buenos días roja-saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Casey-respondió April con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, mismo que no noto Casey y tampoco April, pues el chico también estaba algo ruborizado.

Desde hacía tiempo, ambos estaban comenzando a sentir algo por el otro, todo comenzó el día en que se enfrentaron a las medusas que les revelaron sus más profundos miedos.

-Y dime Jones ¿estudiaste para el examen de geometría de hoy?-pregunto April sonriendo.

Casey se rio-Ya sabes que el estudio no es lo mío, lo que yo quiero hacer es jugar hockey-.

-Sí, sí, pero dime ¿Cómo pretendes dedicarte al hockey si nunca te gradúas?-pregunto April con suspicacia.

Casey se quedo pensando en el argumento de April-Tienes un punto a favor, roja-reconoció y ambos se rieron, en ese momento, la campana sonó.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a clases, nos vemos después-April se dispuso a irse, cuando Casey la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

-April espera-pidió y April lo volteo a ver confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Casey?-.

El chico comenzó a temblar y a sudar, estaba muy nervioso, pero debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, ahora que todos estaban ocupados yendo a sus clases-Pues…dime… ¿has visto la nueva película que están estrenando?-pregunto nervioso.

-Sí, la película japonesa "Kakuranger: Invasión Youkai", he escuchado que es muy buena-.

-Pues…resulta que…tengo dos boletos para el estreno…-dijo sacando dos boletos.

April se emociono, ya que ella quería ver esa película-¡Tienes dos…! ¿Cómo los conseguiste?-.

-No querrás saberlo-dijo Casey pensando en lo único que hizo para obtenerlos, ganándolos en un juego de hockey contra otro muchacho que los había comprado-y pues…me preguntaba si tú…ya sabes…-Casey estaba más que nervioso y April comenzó a emocionarse más viendo a donde iba todo eso-¿te…gustaría…ir conmigo a verla?-.

-¡Sí!-grito April emocionada, quiso saltar a sus brazos, pero se sereno-digo…sí, claro, iba a salir con mis amigas, pero les diré que salgamos otro día-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Casey igual de emocionado, pero como April, se sereno-digo…genial…entonces… ¿te veo a las 8?-.

-Claro-ambos se vieron a los ojos, pero April salió de su trance-tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos en la noche-.

-Si…nos vemos-dijo Casey viéndola retirarse, cuando creyó que ya no lo vería-¡Si!-grito alzando su palo de hockey más que contento, y sacando un puck lo golpeo con fuerza.

Desgraciadamente, al hacerlo sin ver a donde lo lanzo, terminó rompiendo una de las vitrinas de trofeos de la escuela y para empeorar su mala suerte, justo en ese momento, el director estaba pasando.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡JONES!-grito furioso.

Casey trago saliva, mientras April se reía discretamente y luego se retiraba a sus clases, deseando que el castigo del director no evitara que esa noche saliera con Casey.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-dijo April-afortunadamente el director solo los castigo unas dos horas más después de clases, así que nuestra cita no se verá arruinada-dijo más que feliz.

Las 4 tortugas escucharon todo y ahora tenían la boca abierta, Leo y Rafa miraron a Doni, quien estaba en completo shock, mientras que Mickey, al no poder controlar su lengua…

-Vaya Doni, ya te ganaron la oportunidad-dijo sin pensar y Rafa lo golpeo-¡Auch!-.

Leo miro a April-Vaya…April…felicidades…se ve que estas emocionada-.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!-grito feliz y luego vio su reloj-bueno, tengo que irme chicos, debo hacer mi tarea y luego arreglarme-dijo retirándose.

Cuando April se retiro, Leo, Rafa y Mickey voltearon a ver a Doni, que aun estaba en shock, el menor comenzó a pasar su mano frente a Doni, pero él no reaccionaba-¿Creen que este bien?-.

-Hay una forma de averiguarlo-dijo Rafa golpeando a Doni en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!-.

-No reaccionabas-dijo Rafa encogiéndose en hombros sin darle importancia.

Doni lo vio molesto, pero luego cambio su expresión-¿Ella…va a tener una cita con…Casey? ¡Es…es…INAUDITO! ¿Cómo es posible que ese chico se atreva a invitar a mi April?-.

-Corrígeme si me equivoca, pero creo que April no es de tu propiedad-dijo Rafa.

Doni estaba muy alterado como para pensar con claridad-¡No…no…no, esto no puede estar pasando! Tengo que hacer algo, piensa, piensa… ¡Ya sé! Voy a ir de incognito y haré que Casey quede como un tonto en la cita y cuando April se enfade con él entonces yo la invitare-.

-¡Operación Ruina!-grito Mickey.

-Donatello-una voz autoritaria llamo la atención de todos y al voltear se toparon con Splinter-estas dejando que tus celos te dominen-.

-¿Celos? ¿Por Casey? Sensei, con todo respeto, yo no tengo por qué estar celoso de Casey-.

-Excepto por el hecho de que él si invito a la chica que ambos quieren-intervino Rafa.

Doni se molesto-Gracias Rafa-.

-Cuando quieras-.

Splinter volvió a tomar la palabra-Donatello, no dejes que tus celos nublen tu juicio, eso fue lo que hizo Destructor y mira como termino todo-.

Al escuchar eso, Donatello agacho la vista-Lo siento sensei, pero…April me ha gustado desde que la vi por primera vez y cómo es posible que ahora…-.

-Sé que esto es duro-dijo Splinter colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo-pero amar también implica sacrificio, debes ser feliz por ella, aunque ella no esté contigo-.

-Hai sensei-y con eso, Splinter se retiro.

Cuando los hermanos se quedaron solos-¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto Leo mirando a su hermano genio.

-Yo…no lo sé…creo que iré para asegurarme de que no intente sobrepasarse con April-dijo decidido-Mickey, ven conmigo-.

-La operación ruina comienza oficialmente-dijo Mickey siguiendo a su hermano.

Rafa se acerco a Leo-¿Debemos preocuparnos?-.

-Creo que ambos tienen que aprender la lección, pero esto no podemos perdérnoslo-.

-Te apoyo-y ambos siguieron a sus hermanos.

**(-)**

Ya eran las 7:55 en la casa de April, la chica estaba ya arreglada, decidió llevar su ropa de siempre, aunque estaba agarro un chaleco blanco en caso de que le diera frío, después de todo, solo iba ir al cine con Casey.

El timbre de su casa se escucho y casi se desmaya de la emoción, rápidamente corrió a abrir y se topo con Casey, tal como lo supuso, él también vestía igual que siempre, solo que estaba vez, con su palo de hockey en la bicicleta.

-Hola roja ¿estás lista?-pregunto nervioso.

-Por supuesto, vámonos, la película está por empezar-dijo April tomándolo del brazo y corriendo.

Los dos subieron a la bicicleta, Casey como el conductor y April detrás de él, ambos se pusieron en marcha, con dirección al cine, una vez ahí, vieron el cartel de la película que querían ver, el cual mostraba a los 5 protagonistas, 5 héroes que usaban el poder antiguo ninja para combatir a su enemigo mortal, Daimaoh, líder de los Youkai.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Casey, ya que la película empezaba a las 8:20 y aun les quedaban 10 minutos para comprar las palomitas.

Tras esperar 5 minutos en la fila, pudieron comprar sus palomitas, Casey pago las palomitas y April las sodas, ya que al chico no le alcanzo para ambos, por lo que se avergonzó bastante de no haber llevado más dinero.

(Nota: aunque actualmente, ya todo es demasiado caro ¿no creen?)

Entraron a la sala indicada y se sentaron en medio de la sala, desde donde tenían la pantalla centrada, la película inicio con los clásicos avances y la petición de apagar los teléfonos celulares.

La película comenzó con la leyenda de los Youkai y como intentaron dominar al mundo hace siglos, para luego comenzar con la aparición de los protagonistas, Casey y April solo veían la película, comentando debes en cuando.

Ninguno de los dos noto que en la sala de proyección, donde el encargado se había quedado dormido, dos de las jóvenes tortugas observaban a la pareja, bueno, más específicamente, una tortuga de antifaz morado los veía, el otro estaba muy ocupado viendo la película.

-Vaya, esta película lo tiene todo-dijo Mickey impresionado-hay que conseguirla cuando salga en video-.

-¿Qué…que cree que está haciendo?-exclamo Doni cuando Casey paso un brazo por sobre la cabeza de April, fingiendo estiramiento, la chica sonrió cuando sintió el brazo de Casey alrededor de ella.

-Solo la esta abrazando ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Mickey.

-Lo que tiene de malo es que ambos están en una cita ¡CITA!-grito y todos los espectadores voltearon a ver a la sala de proyección, pero no vieron nada, así que devolvieron la vista a la película.

-Eso no fue muy sutil de tu parte hermano-dijo Mickey.

-Cállate-.

La película mostraba como la única mujer del equipo, por no decir que la líder del mismo, era el amor del miembro más inteligente de los protagonistas, pero la chica solo lo veía como un buen amigo.

-Eso se parece mucho a lo que te pasa a ti con April, hermano-dijo Mickey burlonamente y se gano una mirada furibunda de Doni-lo siento-.

Algo que llamo mucho la atención fue como la heroína se había enamorado del primer general de Daimaoh, el enemigo principal de la película y que al parecer, el joven también se enamoro de ella.

Pasaron dos horas antes de llegar al clímax de la película, la batalla final contra Daimaoh, los héroes estaban siendo vencidos por el malvado villano, mientras su joven general solo observaba como su señor lastimaba a su amada.

La chica le lanzo una mirada de dolor y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, mientras Daimaoh la pateaba con fuerza, el general no soporto ver sufrir a su amada y ataco a su señor, quien furioso, le lanzo un rayo hiriéndolo de muerte.

Al ver eso, la chica y sus amigos atacaron al mismo tiempo a Daimaoh, atravesándolo en la cabeza con sus katanas, el villano retrocedió y comenzó a sucumbir, pero aun estaba de pie, un golpe final de la katana de la chica y Daimaoh termino destruido.

Con Daimaoh destruido, la joven corrió al lado de su amado y lo abrazo, el joven comenzó a perder la vida, pero una lágrima de amor de la joven, que resbalo hasta la frente de su amor, lo libero de toda la maldad que había en su interior y le salvo la vida.

La película termino con una boda oriental entre la joven y el ex general malvado, mientras sus amigos, incluyendo al genio, los felicitaban por iniciar una vida juntos, llegando al beso de amor verdadero.

April y Casey se sonrojaron al ver eso y se miraron a los ojos, se rieron nerviosos y comenzaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente, se podía sentir la tensión que había y la desesperación que tenían por probar los labios del otro.

Al ver lo que iba a pasar, Doni comenzó a exaltarse-¡No! ¡April no lo hagas, debo detenerlos!-.

-Tranquilo, no van a lograr besarse-dijo Mickey con calma y luego levanto sus 3 dedos-3…2…1…-apenas termino de contar en reversa, las luces se encendieron y la pareja tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por la sorpresa-¿ves?-.

-Oye… ¿Cómo sabías que…?-.

-Oh, ya he venido antes al cine y siempre que termina la película, las luces se encienden después de 3 segundos-.

-No sé que es más aterrador, el hecho de ya hayas venido y no te han descubierto o el hecho de que pudiste hacer un cálculo-dijo Doni mirando a su hermano con la boca muy abierta.

En cuanto a las luces se encendieron, Casey y April salieron del cine, ambos estaban más que nerviosos, especialmente después de que casi se besaron.

-Bueno…roja...aun es temprano ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar algo?-.

-Creí que ya no tenías dinero-dijo April mirándolo suspicaz.

-Bueno…-Casey comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos-un momento, por favor-pidió muy nervioso, desde el techo del cine, Doni y Mickey miraban todo.

-Oh, pobre Casey, ya no tiene dinero, creo que la cita llego a su fina-dijo muy seguro y con una sonrisa triunfal, hasta que…

-Ya, ya, tranquilo Casey, mira ¿Qué te parece si solo damos un paseo por el parque?-.

Casey miro a April y sonrió-Eso me gustaría mucho-aseguro y ambos se encaminaron hacia el parque, en medio de la mirada impactada de Doni.

-Guau, se ve que ambos estaban ansioso por poder tener una cita-dijo Mickey, Doni le iba a pedir que se callara, pero Mickey hablo antes-solo míralos, ambos se ven muy felices-.

Doni dirigió la mirada hacia ambos y efectivamente, April se veía más que feliz paseando con Casey y viceversa.

La pareja llego al parque y caminaron un buen rato, hablando de cualquier cosa y riéndose, April no pudo evitar burlarse de la fobia de Casey a las ratas, el chico solo se encogió en hombros algo molesto, pero luego también comenzó a reírse, después de todo, la risa de April era contagiosa.

El tiempo paso y llego la hora de que April regresara a casa, Casey la acompaño hasta su hogar y se despidieron en la puerta-Gracias por esta cita tan divertida, realmente me la pase muy bien-.

-Yo también roja-dijo Casey sonriendo-no me molestaría repetirla-.

-A mí tampoco-ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Casey/April-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tu primero-dijo Casey.

-Bueno…ya que a ninguno nos importaría repetirlo… ¿Qué dices si lo hacemos el siguiente viernes por la noche?-pregunto April.

-Es curioso, yo iba a decirte lo mismo-dijo Casey sonriéndole.

Se hizo un cómodo silencio, ambos estaban con las mejillas rojas, pero después de unos minutos, April decidió entrar a casa-Bueno…nos vemos luego Casey-.

-Descansa…roja-dijo Casey, April estaba a punto de entrar a su hogar, mientras Casey se subía a su bicicleta.

Justo en el último instante, April salto sobre Casey y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Buenas noches, Casey-dijo para luego entrar rápidamente.

Casey se quedo el shock por unos instantes, cuando pudo reaccionar, levanto el puño en señal de triunfo, con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado, mientras montaba su bicicleta y se iba gritando de alegría, April lo vio marcharse por la ventana y con una última sonrisa, termino de entrar a su hogar.

Desde el techo del edificio de enfrente, Doni y Mickey observaron toda la escena-Guau…eso fue algo…incomodo…-dijo Mickey mirando a su hermano-¿te encuentras bien Doni?-.

Su hermano no respondió, sentía un gran dolor en su corazón, pero entonces recordó las palabras de sensei:

"Amar también implica sacrificio, debes ser feliz por ella, aunque ella no esté contigo"

Doni suspiro-Solo vámonos a casa-dijo un poco cabizbajo.

Ninguno de los dos noto que Leo y Rafa también los habían seguido-Vaya, no fue lo que esperaba-dijo Rafa-creí que Doni iba a tratar de golpear a Casey-.

Leo solo negó con la cabeza-Solo espero que Doni esté bien-.

**(-)**

De regreso en las alcantarillas, Mickey trataba de animar a Doni, pero él lo ignoraba, hasta que topo con Splinter-Se que debe doler, Donatello, pero ese dolor pasara con el tiempo-.

-Creo que tomara mucho tiempo, sensei-.

Splinter puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo-En el amor, todo toma tiempo hijo mío, pero trata de pensar que aunque no es contigo, April es feliz y también lo es Casey, el amor puede ser muy doloroso y egoísta, pero también puede llegar a ser maravilloso y algo que es igual de maravilloso que el amor, es la amistad y April siempre estará ahí como tu amiga ¿lo sabes verdad?-.

-Hai sensei-respondió Doni un poco más animado, la tortuga entro a su laboratorio y miro la foto de él y April, se quedo en silencio unos minutos, pensando en las palabras de sensei, para luego sonreír-que Casey te haga feliz mi dulce April, pero recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo para lo que necesites-dijo sonriendo, pero derramando unas lágrimas de dolor y resignación.

**FIN**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y así termina este capítulo único, en serio, si son fans de Doni y April, no me maten por hacer este, es que a mí me gusta esta pareja, espero lo entiendan._

_**Nos veremos en "La Sombra del Murciélago", mi fic actual.**_


End file.
